1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vertically oriented venturi rotor apparatus and more particularly, to a venturi rotor apparatus which comprises a vertically oriented rotatable central spoiler core having a arcuate-triangular cross-section and three airfoils mounted on support arms extending from the verticies of the arcuate triangle. The airfoil and central core are positioned with respect to each other such that there is a gap therebetween. The gap produces a venturi effect when air flows through the gap. Air flow around the structure and through the gap causes the movement of the airfoils which apply torque to the core through the support arms which rotates the core and the rotating of the core is used to generate power through a suitable power transmission. The power generated by the venturi rotor structure may thus be supplied to an electrical generator, pump, ships screw or any other device requiring a mechanical power input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices such as windmills are known which use air flow for the generation of power. Prior art windmills generally have a propeller type of structure having a plurality of blades or vanes which extend radially outward in a plane which is substantially perpendicular to the direction of air flow. Vertically oriented prior art devices, of this type, generally use Darrius or Davonius type rotors. The force of the air against the blades or vanes causes them to rotate and this rotation can be used through a mechanical coupling to provide a power output.
Prior art devices of this type have the disadvantage that they do not efficiently generate power and during periods of low velocity air flow, they may not be able to provide sufficient power for any practical use whatsoever. In high velocity winds, these prior art devices do not operate because of turbulence created by the high velocity air. The primary disadvantage of this prior art type of windmill is that there is a physical limitation on the blade speed above which the machine will destroy itself. Furthermore, the dynamic capture area of the air flow is equivalent to the geometric capture area and, therefore, there is no enhancement of air mass flow through the device. Still further, these devices are very noisy as a result of blade-wind interference.
Another prior art type device for using wind to generate power is a streaming divider with a central core. Stream dividing is a different principle than stream collecting used in the present invention. Devices of this type are described in German Pat. Nos. DE 30 03 270 C2 and DE-PS 604 333. The device disclosed in DE-PS No. 604 333 has a fixed central core and a plurality of blades surrounding the core. The air flow through the device produces only lift forces and, therefore, the device is inefficient. The device disclosed in DE No. 30 03 270 C2 has a rotatable core and two airfoils. Air flowing into the device is divided with most of the air following the path of least resistance. This air flow produces a low pressure in certain rear areas of the device which results in a lift force being applied to one of the airfoils. This lift force causes the rotation of the rotor and thereby the core.